Bitter Song
by Olivepie
Summary: what would you do if you were faced with someone eles memory?toushiro Hitsugaya falls victim to such a problem.Then assigned to work with ichigo.will toushiro connect these memories to their original owner before time disapates& who is ichigos new friend
1. resound, rebound, reconnect

Prequel to the never ending dream

**I remember.**

Basking in the sunlight. A sharp intake of crisp air, filling his small tiny lungs.

His face soft and gentle, not an inch of emotion. Pure bliss.

The snow is falling all around, his almost non existent weight, pressed into my side.

Wrapped, wrapped in the false safety of an extremely thin and ratty blanket.

Staring, I'm just staring out at the thin air, the thin air being twisted by people.

People milling, back and forth and back again only to go forth for another time.

Almost serene, that we made it.

So surreal how far tiny feet can travel when their state of mind is as light

As the air, the air that slicks your face.

Shifting, it's almost painful when he shifts, digging his bony body

Into my side.

The ocean shifts, his eyes begin to open.

The ocean stirs.

And now his eyes are fully opened, taking in the surroundings.

Reflecting.

Reflecting just like the ocean does on a clear and beautiful day.

He becomes aware of the biting cold.

When it fully begins to gnaw on his conscious he twists his face slightly.

He shifts further into my side.

Groaning, but so softly that the wind carries it away, almost

Making it seem like nothing was said at all.

I know why he groans, because he knows we have to continue.

Straight ahead.

I stand up, staggering. Staggering for a reason to continue.

I look down and I see why, straight ahead is the only option.

So small and fragile, just like the snow flakes that's descend and

Dance.

Slowly rising.

He gets to his feet, letting the blanket shower off his shoulders.

He takes the first few steps, not even heading the loss of the

Blanket.

I wait, I feel sick, frozen in my core.

I bestowed this fate on him. If he was with mom or dad…

Would it have been better?

He stares at me, his eyes are livid, but that's just their nature

He himself is not livid at all.

He turns and begins to walk. I look to his back, broad in spirit

Tiny in reality.

I step after him.

We walk for a good while, no words are said, just a simple

Glance behind every now and then, to see if I am following his

Foot steps.

Near the edge of the snow filled town, is a tiny glow, from a tiny

Fire.

A kind man is standing over the fire, with a pot, radiating the sweet scent

Of a long forgotten luxury, food.

Many other people stand around this fire, circling like, rabid and crazed wolves far

Past their feeding time.

We stop, just for a second.

We tear away at the stale bread; it's cold and stiff like a rock.

It's so hard that it begins to cut the roves of our mouths.

But still we smile as we eat, under then moon, sitting in

The dancing snows stage, greedily basking in the

Small fires heat.

All these emotions are folded in my stomach.

10 moons and 6 sky shades later and it seems as if

We haven't gotten two steps to where we need to go.

I look to his young face, so weathered, it's cracked and

It's dirty.

The dark circles incase his ocean eyes, proving the

Toll of sleepless ventures to a better place.

"Will you sing" he whispers.

The ice in my core spikes, puncturing everything

In its path. "She" used to sing, "She" used to sing

To me.

A beautiful serenade about the moon and sun, pertaining to the

Cycle of life.

I move my mouth; soundlessly I mouth the words as a bitter hum

Erupts.

He soundlessly radiates his gratitude for the song.

Back when life was simple.

This bitter song was a source of happiness, comfort

It was almost like a fantasy.

Now it was just a reminder, we were so young our souls

Tender and somehow both of us changed that one song

Into our philosophy of life.

If I could steal back the years, I would have

… I would have. Given my long lived years

To you and slept, slept many eternity's.

I look to him.

"Will you remember?" I ask hazily.

You only comply with a stare as in disbelief.

I truly mean it.

Will you remember?

That's what I keep wondering every step

of our short lived journey.

**Current time.**

The sheets twist, they turn. They show the agony.

The small lump groans, it almost screams out

As its body quivers. The blue light flickers,

Licking the space around it.

The sword lying near the door, flickers the light right back as

If responding to the torment.

The moon that was gracing the sky was suddenly engulfed

By sad and heavy clouds.

The body began to contort itself further.

The body erupts from the sheets and screams,

Almost roars but the thunder resounding in the distance

Covers the cry.

The boy grabs his snow locks.

Staring at his sword, he looks blankly.

"I can't remember" he mouths breathlessly.

He looks at his sword, gaze deepening, brow furrowing,

Sweat slipping.

It was as if and answer was being given to him, it was as if he was listening

To a voice filled with wisdom, guiding his disconnected mind.

"whose memories were those?" he says, finally reclaiming his voice.

He looks to the sword, but it doesn't console.

He lifts his body, dropping his sleeping hakama.

It feels oddly familiar. The sheer fabric showering down,

Its loss not even headed.

Lifting the staple black hakama and slipping it on, adjusting

The obi tie in the middle.

Pulling it to suffocating measures.

Picking up the white haori.

Flipping it over my shoulders.

Hoisting.

Hoisting my sword over my shoulder.

I head out the corridor, walking.

Straight ahead.

Again so oddly familiar.

I stop in front of a set of double

Doors.

On it, engraved

"10th division office, Taichou: Hitsugaya Toushiro"

I slid the doors opened.

I take in my surroundings and walk right towards my desk.

I begin to write, aimlessly, so much so It consumes time.

And the sun rises.

Around the sun's third shift into the sky, she walks in.

"Taiiichhhhhhoooouuu!" she calls out ecstatically.

She advances going to suffocate me, but I look up and she stops.

She sucks in my features, he smile slides slowly, just like

Dripping honey.

Without hugging me or even trying to irk me, she only speaks a few words.

"You know taichou, I could have sworn…you screamed out last night" she says knowingly.

"Matsumoto…I think the sake is staring to steal your sanity" I say stonily and

very steady.

She smiles widely, uncomfortably, I can always tell when she is uneasy.

A breath, a sigh, a stare and a beat…implode.

"EHHH! TAICHOU! You're so mean!! Do the paperwork on your own today!" she calls

out laughing and sticking her tongue out.

She swivels and dashes out the door, I can't even call.

I can only wonder.

Whose memories keep haunting me, making my every move

Now feel like it happened many years back.

"Who's calling to me?" I wonder.

Who keeps sending me these dreams?


	2. new soul

New soul.

With Matsumoto gone for the day I begin to think, think about when I first

Arrived in soul society. Many people that I associate with on a day to day basis only know the story of the genius who, at first, lived with Hinamori Momo in the first district of rukongai, spending lazy days a heavy heap under the sun, eating refreshing watermelons and humming no-nonsense tunes to himself. Then they talk about how I was the

Youngest student to enroll in the academy, also youngest AND first to pass 5 years and advance to 6th year advance class, tensai, that's what everyone whispered. Shinigami are cowards, in the sense that, everything that is different they box it up, and wrap it in pretty little wrapping because it easier to explain something that makes you nervous in a category.

But the truth is these people our sadly misinformed. I know my life in soul society is a short one, only 150 years, dare I say a mere child. 90 years prior to all this shinigami business and even prior to life with hinamori, there was a much darker and pain filled life,

With ravenous behavior and deadly intents. Before my life in the 1st district rukongia I lived in the tough, brutal and down right crude 57th district. This district was well known for being run by young children ranging from 2 at the youngest to 18 and 19 being the oldest. Anyone above these age limits knew to keep their fair distance away from this district. Elderly who would ever come around would kindly offer food and money to the young citizens, in fear of being murdered, as for adults, no sympathy, they would be

Beaten, stripped of dignity and murdered. If they were lucky they would at least have their drawers by the end of a raid.

Body's rotted on that street and no one took head to them, stray cats and dogs would pick at their remains, crazed and sick souls would also eat these bodies, in our district that was the first sign of hollowfacation. The district of 57 was called to ookami district. The district of wolves. That was our equivalent lone, rabid starving wolves; our district was so bad shinigami even avoided it, for some shinigami had gone into ookami district and had never come out.

I remember this district very well, I can even remember the smell of the bloody dew in the grass and the smoke filled air as I opened my eyes the first time in soul society ever…

I remember….

**In the past.**

Everything was very dark, every part of my limbs tingled. I wriggled my toes; I dug them into the fresh morning grass, feeling the soil fill the spaces between my toes. I repeat this action with my fingers. There is something off, the smell of blood and dew…the smell of cigars, I could've sworn I was somewhere else, before…before. Wait, where exactly was I before? I ponder for a few more minutes, there is a painful welling in my chest, I furrow my eyebrows.

I guess…I've always been here…I suppose. I decide to open my eyes, cautiously I open one, I look out and see trees, a lot of trees a small stream about 25 feet away from me and a grassy plain across the stream. I open my other eye and begin to take in everything in a more full attentive state.

I push my feet up, pulling my body up awkwardly; I work out my limbs taking a long stretch. I drag myself over to the tiny stream and take in my features. Oddly I look the same as always, snow white hair, teal eyes and a pale complexion. I splash the water onto my face its absolutely freezing, but oddly it feels very calming and natural, I doesn't phase me at all. I spin in a full circle looking once again at my current surroundings. Trying to decide which direction to go, when I hear screams.

The screams are coming straight from the forest in front of me, it sounds like a young man is screaming. Admits the screaming I hear crazy battle cries coming from someone who sounded about my age, scratch that many kids that sound my age.

The cries become closer and closer when a man, no older that 20 I'd say emerged from the bushes; he had cuts and bruises encasing his body. I'm frozen, I cant exactly explain why but I guess the whole hype of battle cries and screaming, and of course this half dead man in front of me clouded my judgment.

The man is absolutely livid, but not with anger with fear. He stalks over to me and grabs hold of my frail and tiny shoulders and begins to beg.

"Please…please young boy save me, reason with these ookami please they'll listen to you, I, I…please come on I have a family I have a …" he goes to continue when he spurts blood all across my face. He folds and for me its all in slow motion. His body encases itself right onto my right shoulder, bleeding away, when I examined his body I notice a simple piece of wood with a sharp point is protruding from his stomach.

The boys begin to cheer and whoop happily. Then for what seems like the first time, they notice me.

"Oi who the hell are you?" asked one of the boys. I cant respond I stare dumbfounded.

"Hey check him out he's so wired looking White hair? What the hell" another boy whispers.

"Ara, he's notin but a rat eh, looks like we got's us a new one boys, buh look hes so scrawny, lets do em a favour and kill em off and who knows maybe he's got something valuable." Say the oldest boy I could pick out of them, in total I'd say there was about six boys. I look pensively. Taking in sharp breaths as they began to enclose on my space. As they draw closer and closer, I feel my body temperature drop, 1 degree, 2 degrees, 5 degrees. They're breathing right down my neck when I shot up and then it all begins.

The oldest boy screams out in a rage filled bliss and the other boys join them. They all attack at once, but I was too quick for them. I slid under one particularly burly boy right towards the dead mans body. I slide into his blood and when I'm close enough I grab the stake and as the boys come at me I stab one square in the eye. He screams out and crumples to the floor, I know for an instant it must have pierced his brain and killed him.

I though at the death of a comrade they would ease up, but they picked up their intensity. This goes on for a good 5 minutes, I'm now thoroughly battered and bruised. There is old blood and new blood all around. I get ready for another round about when the oldest boy speaks up.

"You're pretty good boy! Eh where'd ya come from? Seein as this aint goin nowhere how bout we have a one on one battle eh the winner walks away with their life k?" the boy spits out with a full blown smile. I shake my head and grit my teeth. He understands and advances. I quickly asses the situation, im too battered to move, the boy is bigger and stronger but hes heavy…if I can just…

He moves in closer running blindly towards me, I rest my hand in a blood puddle as he goes to do me in I splash the crimson blood into his eyes. He cries out in pain, I jab him with the stake right into his left side, his cries become more intense and he rubs his eyes furiously. While he stumbles forward I stick my leg out and he tripped hitting his head off a particularly pointy rock and rolling into the stream. Everyone is dead silent, all of us frozen, when a minute passes and nobody emerges from the stream I turn my head, starring death glares to the remaining four boys.

"Anyone else" I say icily. They all shake their head and run, run far and fast screaming "monster" and "demon". I look to where they are running and follow the narrow path through the woods, when I come to the end there is a village not to far off. I advance.

When I get to the village I see a young boy sitting at the front, smoking and sharpening a rock. When he sees me he screams out. A few other boys come out and when I reach the gate they all stare me down.

"What's your buisness here boy?" ask the kid smoking.

"Nothing" I reply simply.

"You getting smart with me? I'll have you murdered faster than you can blink." He says all to cockily.

"What just like the boys before? I'll just do the same to you as I did to them" I say putting my hand to the stake, into a ready position crouching ever so slightly.

"Wait…you're the monster that sentaro and the others were screaming about?" he ask's quizzically.

"I suppose" I reply modestly. He then proceeds to let out an amused laugh.

"You killed off irkua? Good for you boy, good riddance that fat piece of shit he was always running around acting like he owned everyone, finally POW! Take that, good on you shorty" he says he goes to reach for my shoulder but I pace back one step.

"Oh, icy icy, I like you how about you join me and my boys?" he ask's I look at him starring daggers.

"No thank you" I bite out.

"Oh, lone ookami than? Oh well your choice. Kazuka let him through." A tough looking boy opens a plank in the wooden wall and I slip through. My name was lone ookami for many years, but one day I was stripped of my title and washed down stream to first district where I met Hinamori momo, but this is another story all in itself.

**Current.**

While I was reminiscing I was writing away at my paperwork furiously, almost violently. When a knock on the door brought me back to my full senses.

"Who knocks" I ask sternly, taking on my authoritative stature.

"Kozna semaruto, 1st division 4th seat" she replies.

"Sate your buisness." I reply in monotone.

" Yamato Sou-taichou wishes for your presence for a very pressing matter." She states.

"Detailed prep?" I pursue, I hate going to the Sou-taichou unprepared.

"Buisness concerning the real world, Hitsugaya Taichou, something about a small cell of 4 going down to the material world…" she goes to continue but I slam my fists down.

I hear her tiny yelp, I grit my teeth and then I bite out.

"I'll be there soon" and with that she vanishes.

Honestly I'm getting sick of the material world. Plus at such pressing times when I keep remembering all these insignificant nothings of memories that don't even belong to me?

And Ichigo…don't even get me started. I begin to process everything and then it clicks.

A taichou can only be sent to the material world upon great praise and recommendation…the hazy ness began to become even more clear…only one person so

Evil and devious would set him up for this.

I rise up from my chair and swivel around, slam my window open and scream to the frozen heavens.

"MATSUMOTOO!"

"Achoooo" a female sneezes out.

"Rangiku-san are you ok?" renji asks calmly.

"Oh no Renji I'm fine, just caught a bit of a chill coming my way, oh renji don't worry keep packing! We have to win the packing contest between the formidable tag team yumichka and ikkaku" she replies out lazily flopping her hand around.

Somehow Renji had the feeling that breeze was Hitsugaya's wrath licking its cold breathe on all their necks. This was definitely going to be an uncomfortable journey to the material world.


End file.
